Thickness of Blood: FEAR
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: The Pointman gets himself stuck between now and the past; Fettel is with him through it but is Fettel really there to protect him from the dangers of their past and painful memories? Child molestation, sexual abuse, child abuse, violence, gore, foul language and hints of incest
1. ONE

**A/N: So I finally got F.E.A.R 3 and it was awesome! I definitely loved Beckett in this one because he looked extremely sexy and so did the two bros; I just realized though that I really, really love the Pointman and I obsess over Fettel of course, anywho, please read the warnings below because they are definitely not for all readers! I have to say that I have a wild imagination and a pretty weird one at that so please no rude comments please! This story has somewhat of a plot and it takes place in interval 8: Ward...a little bit of craziness happens!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anyone or anything from the making of this!**

**Warnings: slight incest, gore, sexual humiliation, child sexual assault, extreme violence, foul language! YOU WERE WARNED!**

**Thickness of Blood: F.E.A.R 3**

**::**

His eyes finally open, a bit heavy from the warm blood dripping slowly from his throbbing head and he sees nothing, no one; Pointman stands, attempts to and ends up falling back down in excrusiating pain that had erupted inside his left thigh.

With his breathing now a little ragged and heavy, he sits there and takes a look at his thigh, only to find it soaked in his own blood and a good-sized bullet hole where the blood continued to pump free, slowly. No one was around, no sound, no more cool drafts against his face, where the hell was he and how the fuck did he get like this? His weary eyes try to examine the room he was left in but he wasn't able to define it so quickly. His thoughts were a little bit disturbed and he had no idea why.

Fettel wasn't in sight, how strange. He knew he was around, he was close, very close. In one swift motion, Pointman got to his knees, using the wall for leverage, and stood flat on one foot, leaving the other one bent. He felt weak but did his best to ignore the very signs of that weakness in him. He eventually got used to his surroundings and just like a brick wall to the face, he smelled the rotten scent of his own blood, it was disgusting. Swallowing that thick metalic flavored liquid, he began to move forward, using the wall just like a blind man would use his cane to help him manuever himself to his destination.

As the familiar creaks and patters began to play over in his head like a skipping record, he came to a corner of the eerie hallway, and noticed the ambient lights that flickered up above, and how the cob webs twisted in the cool drafts and that's when he realized the surroundings, the strange events, happenings that once happened here, so many years ago and almost immediately, with his psychic readings going wack, he was slammed against the wall, and with his eyes closed for a second he knew who it was, the red glowing fumes that swam around Fettel and he felt those hands on him, pinning him back. "I see you're awake now, brother and you're bleeding very heavy," Fettel's eyes scanned the Pointman, right down to the bloody hole in his thigh. Pointman flared his nostrils and attempted to push him off but it was no use, Pointman went right through his psychic brother.

Fettel's gaze was strong as their eyes met; something about that stare, something about that grin, the Pointman couldn't help but struggle in discomfort.

"Please brother, don't move, just listen to me," his grip was even stronger, holding his shoulders back with painful force. The Pointman really had no choice, so he obeyed. "Remember when we were young brother, and you were taken away," Fettel spoke, his voice strong and silent; the Pointman began to remember, he began to rethink back when their bastard grandfather let one of the Origin staffers toy with him, he was so humiliated, so hurt and so furious. All of the memories starting back at that exact day, exact time came rushing back to him uncontrollably. It caused him great pain; mentally and physically. Fettel's objective here wasn't to hurt his brother, but to show him what happened, to help him remember why all of those men, and Harlen Wade, deserved the death they did.

Those were all nothing but awful memories; looking back up, exhausted from the pain, the Pointman found Fettel's eyes again, and his hands fell back at his sides, letting Pointman free to move. "See brother, we are here to remove those memories, to destroy them!" Fettel grew angry; he knew the pain his brother went through, he felt it everyday after that incident and he could even feel it now as they stood face to face; but Pointman could barely walk on his own. Fettel grew close to the Pointman, and so did the glowing red psychic auora. "And I remember the day I hurt you, I was hurt brother, I have always longed for your attention, you never gave it once we grew apart, so I decided that I hurt you, mother insisted on it even, brother, so I did it!" he growled, his voice more powerful and demonic than it ever was, so intense it began to create a uncontrollable earth-quake between the two of them.

Pointman tried to flee but it was pointless. Fettel had his hands on him again and shoved him back against the wall, his fingers wrapped around his thick neck. The eldest brother retaliated and eventually grabbed a solid hold on Fettel's neck. Strange that it happened, but it did and Pointman squeezed like hell.

Fettel let out a sadistic laugh, as if he wasn't recieving any amount of pain that Pointman was; Fettel was dead, nothing but a psychic body-less leftover. But how was he touching him right now, how was he even able to put his hands around his neck?

"You can't hurt me brother, but I can hurt you!" he let out that laugh again and began to strangle his older brother. Pointman let out several sounds of struggle, but not once did he ever say a word; only in his thoughts did Fettel have access to. _"Stop this!" _the Pointman's thoughts were running crazy but also very, very weak as so was his strength.

Fettel's grip became stronger, much stronger than Pointman's, and he could feel the dying pulse inside his brother's neck.

But something, something inside caused Fettel to stop just in time; Pointman was on the verge of death, but he saw mother and he came back. The fight between them ended rather quickly and Pointman bent over to cough. He was indeed weakening and Fettel could smell the blood, and it was getting very heavy where they stood.

"Sit down brother," Fettel stated and without fighting back, the Pointman did what he was told, with his back to the wall and his one good leg bent upward. Fettel crouched down to his level and extended a hand towards the wound on his left thigh. Pointman watched as the wound began to slowly but surely heal with the touch of his brother's hand. Amazing. The blood puddle was still there beneath Pointman, but that didn't matter, the wound was gone, left with a scar. _"Why did you do this?" _ Fettel smiled and stood up. "You're my brother," he took Pointman's hand and helped him stand. The worst wasn't over yet; pain and memories flooded the Pointman's entire body, and Fettel could see what those were and stood at his brother's side when he went down hard.

**.**

Ever since the Pointman was a young child, he knew it would happen, he never spoke, never even spoke when spoken to which got him all the abuse; he couldn't stand it, Grandfather hurt him, laughed at him, poked and prodded at him with needles of all kinds, but the one memory that hurt him the most was when he left him alone with one of the Origin staffers. Pointman, being young, and knowing nothing but what he was taught and was born in to, he knew nothing about what that man did to him.

He didn't even know the word "Homosexual", never seen a man's private before, never been in so much pain in his life, he tried not to cry that day, but it was hard not to, grandfather was there, he saw it happen but he didn't do anything to stop the creep from touching him, and putting things where he knew they weren't supposed to be. He was left with scars; emotionally and physically. There was no wonder why the Pointman had no determination to speak, he had been hurt over and over again. He knew his brother could feel what he was going through, literally speaking, because he was in pain too, more emotionally. The brothers still weren't close after that happened, Fettel didn't even speak to him any more.

**. **

The Pointman opened his eyes to discover something different. He felt different, like he was someone else.

His eyes scanned the room, it was so white, so intense the lights were, he used his hand as a visor to shield them. "Hey!" was that voice that he remembers somewhere, sometime in his life; the familiar visitor crept closer, he could sense it, and both of his shoulders were overcome by two hands.

The contact made him jump and turn his head to meet the familiar stranger. But he wasn't anyone he wanted to see ever again. Where the hell was he? This isn't where he remembered being, but as soon as he looked at the stained white walls, the plain jump suit covering his body, he was young again, but it didn't make any sense at all, it was terrifying to be here again, to feel his heart beating so fast, to have already known what the familiar man was about to do to him, he was scared to do anything, Harlen was watching from afar.

Then Pointman remembered hearing the word from grandfather, "Homosexual" and how the man touching him laughed and agreed with everything Wade told him; It wasn't right, when the man touched him.

He smelled of something very strong and heavy and it burned his nose. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to hold him down, and do whatever the hell he felt like doing to a helpless prototype.

The young experiment was afraid, deathly afraid.

**::**

**E/N: Well this was a good beginning for a new story of mine that's just a little two-shot! **


	2. TWO

**A/N: This update gets more detailed in certain themes, so if you **_**DO NOT**_** like reading about child abuse, please **_**DO NOT**_** continue reading; it was hard for me to write this stuff and to even come up with it because its just so horrific that people in this world would actually do something like that to a poor child, it just makes me furious; I only write this because this stuff happens in real life and it fits the Pointman's quiet personality well. There will be some hints to incest (**_**don't read it if you don't enjoy**_**) I personally don't mind what kind of taboo people come up with in the world, I am myself not into any of it, but I think Taboo is what makes us unique so I came up with the brothers incest because of their childhood, think about it, they never had any interaction with anyone else really but themselves, besides the experiments and Harlen Wade, and they don't really know what love is, what sex is, what incest is really, all they know is that they can experiment with themselves as brothers. I hope I didn't seem too EH about all of this, well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** _**I DO NOT OWN**_** anyone or anything from the making of this!**

**Warnings: Talk of child abuse/rape, incest sex and talk of death/gore, and language! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**Thickness of Blood: F.E.A.R **

**::**

He saw his eyes, they were a beautiful color of green, like the grass that grew on the earth and the leaves that grew on branches. But all that beauty faded before the Pointman, as he lie quiet across the cold, hard experiment table, his hands held up above his head by two bigger ones. The man's grip was terrible; his rough, scarred face revealed anger and fury and immediately, the Pointman felt his entire body explode of pain and something he never actually felt, disgust.

"Be careful with him, Watson, if you damage this prototype, you'll regret ever seeing me," Wade made sure that the Staffer was aware of the hell he'd be in if he slipped up and made a mistake, even beating the boy would get his ass killed, and Harlen Wade was a man with many, many experiences. Harlen later explained he'd be gone for a minute or two but when the Pointman could no longer see him after so long, the man above him smiled, and resumed the worst.

Pointman's blue eyes began to twinkle and the man hovering over him removed that smile from his face and let a hand snake tightly around his neck. The boy's neck was pretty strong and very thick for his age, but that was only the prototype in him. The man's devious smile returned not too much later after it had dissolved in to anger and holding the boy's hands back with only one hand, he used the other to explore the experiment's body; "I heard Harlen say that you were somethin' special now, that you were strong and powerful, so I want you to show me just how powerful you really are," his ragged, and beaten to shit voice shook the boy with great fear, as that same hand began to pull the zipper to his jumpsuit, pulling it down until the cream color of his little collarbone came in to view.

The blond haired man collided his body with Pointman's, completely crushing his ribcage with his hard torso, using his only free hand to continue unzipping the boy's suit. Pointman did a bit of struggling, using some of his own power to at least budge the older man but he grew frustrated with his wiggles. "You are a little crazy bastard aren't you?" he glared at him with those glazed over eyes, his body radiating off a large amount of body heat, he knew he was angry and his face and even his body revealed that anger. Pointman grew more fearful of this man.

**.**

_"I wish I could've stopped it brother, stop him from hurting you, but all I wanted was your attention, you didn't give it...you never gave it!"_

**.**

Pointman was still out, his body jerking from time to time, as Fettel could only watch his brother squirm in pain. He knew it would be wrong of him to wake him, there were major consequences so he continued to watch and make sure he was still in his trance.

Young Pointman felt his body ache as the man above him continued to knock him in the sides, causing great pain, but there was no way he could fight back; being a man, he was stronger than the young prototype even thought Pointman was strong enough to kill him, if that made sense. "Touch me, boy I want you to touch me!" he growled, his face extremely close to Pointman's that he could barely look straight in those eyes anymore; after a minute or two, no response, the man knocked him in the stomach this time, and forced the boy to touch him by taking a tight hold of his little hand and putting it over his now completely bare torso, that was covered in blond fuzz. Without thinking about it, as soon as they touched skin to skin, the boy had visions; his mind was full of every thought and memory of the stranger that was above him, holding him down.

His name was Keith Watson, 36 years old, no real life outside the Origin facility, and a few painful memories of his father Daniel Mason, who was an alcoholic and abusive throughout most of Keith's childhood, his mother was murdered when he was 5 and that was the first time he saw his father with another man in their home, god the visions were awful. He was molested by his father's new 'friend' over and over...he couldn't take no more.

Pointman pulled away and turned his head to one side. He was afraid he was going to get hurt again so he sat motionless beneath the older man's control. The man smiled and used one hand to swipe underneath his nose. "Ready for me, boy?"

.

_"Brother, open your eyes, wake up, dear brother wake!" _

Pointman's nose started to pour blood and his eyes rolled back until there was no more color. Fettel put his hands on his brother's torso and shook him.

Keith touched his penis, his hand was very warm and Pointman disliked the feeling so very much; "I love touching you, you're little and scared, the way I like them!" he spat in his face and crushed his lips in to his cheek, nipping a little, and that's when his strong masculine scent grew stronger, and his hand moved slowly up and down.

Nothing but the details he remembered;

The man stuck his dick in him without warning, without precaution, without a damn word. That's when the boy screamed in pain, as his rear stretched beyond their limits; he was a big man below the belt and the boy eventually started to bleed from the force of his thrusts. "Uh god boy!" his strong dirty fingers clutched on to either side of the prototype, gripping tight to the metal table, enabling Keith to shove even more of him in to him.

Unfamiliar sounds were heard in Pointman's ears; strange grunts, moans and the man's warm flesh against the boy's flesh.

His hands were balled in strong fists, ready to strike any moment, but that's when Harlen returned. The man's sounds grew louder and the rough movements were much stronger than before.

"You're a tight little thing aren't you?" his green eyes found Pointman's blues and he used one moist palm to stroke that cute face of his, before letting his own face fall in to the nook of his neck as he continued the motions that sent Pointman spirling.

Their bodies were hot and wet against one anothers, and Pointman's flacid little member was fondled with once again by hurtful fingers.

Strange feelings began to over-power Pointman until he felt warm liquid fall from the corners of his eyes; he never cried once in his life. But even though the man noticed and so had Harlen, no one stopped. Keith reached behind the boy, lifted his hips upwards for a deeper penetration that Pointman hated, he couldn't even explain the pain he was enduring.

**.**

_"Wake brother, mother's calling, open your eyes brother!"_

He saw his brother Pointman freak out, his nose bleeding tremendously, dripping from his chin to soak in to his sweater. This has never happened, especially to Pointman. His eyes continued to bat, and the pure whiteness was all there was inside.

Those body jerks and spasms were going to leave bruises; Fettel stood up slowly, his dead eyes wide, looking down at his brother, holding his head. Fettel was losing him, no matter how much he hated his older brother, despised him for putting a bullet in his head, craved a slow death for him, he couldn't lose him to those fucking memories, that bastard Harlen just watched, watched and never ever stopped the man from hurting him.

The table began to move with his ceaseless thrusts and the bleeding slowly stopped but the pain was still there, his body was sore, completely damaged.

Pointman felt himself wiggle, trying to regain his own strength to free himself, but the man was heavy and he put a hand around his neck, about to strangle the boy but Harlen rushed over towards the table and at that moment, Pointman felt a sense of relief as soon as the bigger man was forced off of him, he was able to breathe again. But Harlen didn't do it for love, he did it to keep the first prototype in good condition, nothing about that was love, it was for his own enjoyment.

Keith was furious; he forced himself in to his armored pants and the rest of his attire; "I told you not to hurt him, you disobeyed me, Watson!"

_"Brother, wake up!" _

As soon as Pointman heard those few words and recognized that tone of voice, his eyelids ceased their fluttering and his body spasms did as well. It all stopped way too suddenly for Pointman to realize what had happened.

He sat up slowly, with one hand over his warm forehead. He didn't even look up at Fettel, he was full of confusion and pain. "Brother, you were gone for quite sometime, you don't look well," Fettel kneeled to Pointman's level and their eyes instantly met. Pointman looked down between his thighs and let out a soft sigh before carefully standing up. "Stay on the ground brother," Fettel took a secure grip on his brother's hand and forced him back down.

_"What are you doing?"_ Pointman thought, and Fettel snickered at the remark. "You don't understand fully do you, brother, I watched you when you were gone, you are strong brother, why couldn't you fight that man off you?" Fettel finished and remained in his crouched position with his arms drapped over his knees, staring in to his brother's eyes with those grey diamonds of his. That smirk was gone and replacing it was a blank expression; the draft was cool and it brushed softly up against Pointman's face, his mind was jumbled and he could barely concentrate.

All remained quiet. "Brother, you let him penetrate you, you let him do it, why must you keep up with this game that you play?" Fettel stood up his voice hard and demanding; Pointman could feel the build up of rage and frustration between them but he remained on the ground, his thoughts touched.

_"I don't understand?" _Pointman thought with great power, his own tone ready to strike his little brother.

Fettel crossed both arms behind his back and looked straight ahead, pacing around Pointman. "Mother and I saw what he did to you, you were frightened, you were so so frightened...brother!" out of nowhere, Fettel put one hand around his brother's neck and forced him up against the wall within seconds.

Pointman growled in pain from the force of the shove and felt his little brother's fingers grow tight. They met face-to-face, and Fettel smiled inching only slightly closer until he could smell the scent of his elder sibling. "I want you brother, you punished me enough!" the fingers were even tighter than before causing Pointman to struggle as he tried to claw from his grip and attempt to breathe. Nothing, all movements were useless.

Fettel smirked and let his face enter his space, tilting his head slightly to kiss his earlobe. "Dear brother of mine, you will give yourself to me, at this very moment I will finally have what I always wanted," he breathed against the older one's neck, his fingers lossening slowly but surely. Pointman wiggled against his brother, which only seemed to make matters worse. Fettel snickered with a grin, his lips against the soft skin of his brother's neck. "You only make me hungrier brother," he purred and let his opposite glowing hand take a full hold on the elder sibling's clothed flaccid member. What a feeling against his palm.

_"Stop this, damnit!"_ The Pointman cursed, but Fettel only continued. The feelings grew more intimate and extremely dangerous and that's when Fettel grazed his teeth across the warm skin, before penetrating his very flesh, immediately feeling the warmth of the thick blood flood between his teeth.

Pointman's eyes grew wide and his brows met in anger. He couldn't believe his own brother had done that. Pointman shoved his brother, and of course, just like before, his hands went right through him. FUCK!

"Sorry brother, no more touching for you, let me have fun!" Paxton's grin bothered Pointman and he wiggled in discomfort. That one hand fondling his older brother's groin continued as he licked his lips clean of the blood of his own brother, keeping that recently created scar clean. "Mh, you taste wonderful, brother!" Paxton's lips never left that bloody wound and his fingers resumed doing their best to arouse his brother. Nothing really worked, not even a spasm down there. But Paxton was determined to get his brother crazy with anticipation.

"You're a beautiful creature, brother, I want you to press your mouth against mine, I need to have you!" his pale, vein coated hands grabbed on to either side of his older brother's face, smiling at the tickling sensation beneath his palms from the beard and he crushed his dead lips against the Pointman's.

The eldest sibling swallowed hard, keeping his lips still as possible, even though Fettel was doing all that he could to get him to participate. He only moaned against their lips and fought away. Pointman kept his head turned, but Fettel was still there, body against body, eyes on eyes. "Oh dear brother, don't move away, I can see you're enjoying this as much as I am," he let his grey eyes fall down towards Pointman's grown member.

Pointman found it, he just now realized how much of a fool he was to show defeat. His head hit the wall, with his eyes wearily pointed towards the dark ceiling above. Fettel let out a pleased chuckle, one that caused him to throw his head back. "You're making it so terribly hard to keep myself steady brother, you're just so lovely, a lovely creature, beautiful creation, my dearest brother," his eyes fell back down a second time only to find his own hands rubbing the front of his leather jeans. Pointman felt overcome by confusion, sickness and disgust. The insane Paxton Fettel was standing before him rubbing his own bulge.

.

Pointman moved away from the wall and Fettel smiled letting both of his hands fall and brush against his. "I want you brother, I want you for myself," his eyes were almost glowing as he locked sight with Pointman, crushing him back against the wall, with one knee between his thighs. "I'm going to take you, brother, take you places mother has shown me," their eyes stayed locked and immediately Pointman was on Fettel's side. Something about their kiss, about the soft brush of their hands kick started something inside of him, he wanted more as much as Fettel wanted him. He still couldn't believe this was happening but Pointman reached out forward and in an instant Fettel came close as if Pointman was beckoning with his anger filled eyes and their lips crashed hard.

No one spoke, not a single word, instead the air was filled with the soft wet sounds of their lips. Fettel found Pointman's eyes staring at him and smiled in to the kiss, deepening it much more.

Pointman reached out, without much room, and pulled the front zipper of his little brother's jacket down, until he saw a slight start of a vein coated torso, toned and yet so slim. "Oh I just knew this would happen brother," they broke apart for only a second before colliding lips and bodies again. While Pointman stripped his brother, his dead brother at that, Fettel had Pointman's sweater discarded on to the wet floor, along with Fettel's leather jacket.

The both of them examined one another's torsos. They carefully touched, and felt, but no heart beat was found in Fettel, sad. But even without a beat, Fettel kept holding Pointman's hand against his chest, as if he had a heart.

Silence was still undefeated.

Whispering in to Pointman's ear, Fettel helped him turn around, with his stomach up against the cement coated wall, hands bracing himself. He felt a sense of worry and fear, even anger as he heard the sound of Fettel carefully unzip his jeans.

He just let it happen. He knew he wanted it, unfortunately that was the truth. "I'll be gentle brother," with one hand holding himself up on the wall, Fettel pulled himself out of his undergarmets and helped Pointman drop his jeans. "Amazing brother!" he found himself losing it again but he managed to hold himself together as he neared his brother's rear end with his tip. Neither of them had done this before, both brother's were virgins, but from the ass, Pointman wasn't. Fettel wanted to show his brother just how much better he could be compared to that fucking pedophile. Pointman let his cheek smoosh against the wall, with his hands bracing, he arched his back a little for his little brother to enter a bit more comfortable, but even as he slowly entered, it hurt like hell.

Pointman let his eyes close tight and his fingers gripped the hard wall. He could feel his brother continue to push inside, best as he could and as carefully as he could but no matter, the pain was still there.

Fettel noticed how much pain his brother was in so he stopped moving altogether, letting Pointman get used to it. "I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to hurt you," that drop in tone was a big relief for the Pointman, at least he knew he wasn't going to pound until Pointman couldn't handle it. He was very gentle, he even let one of his hands fondle his dick, and the other to stroke his face. "Don't worry big brother," he whispered against the back of his ear and released his hands only to use them to squeeze Pointman's ass cheeks before resuming.

Still more pain, but it was a brief moment of pain and once Fettel had more of the length inside, it wasn't that much of a bother any more. He felt relaxed almost and felt his entire body begin to weaken and relax while Fettel took over, doing all he could do to please the both of them.

**.**

Pointman felt his body grind against the rough wall with the hard movements, but as hard and violent as they were, it was an amazing feeling.

Fettel let his head fall back just a little from the intense feeling and then noticed his brother's eyes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You are mine brother, you're mine forever!" he growled and began to nibble on to Pointman's ear, using one hand to pull his thick hair and the other to grope his balls as he continued to pound.

Eventually Pointman was moving with him, face distorting in to a mix of pain and pleasure, biting his lip from time to time and grunting or moaning. Fettel was very pleased with the outcome and his movements became more intense and powerful as he pulled out fully, took his older brother by the hair and shoved him on to the cold ground below, pulling his bare ass up so he can take him again. "Oh dear...dear brother, you make me feel wonderful!" he attempted to speak but the pleasure was finally getting to him more and Pointman started to feel his little brother's organ pulse inside him.

The intimate moment between them lasted for a while;

Since Fettel was dead, a soul-less being, he couldn't get to a release, but he made sure his brother did and he smiled at the outcome of it. He took a tight hold on his brother's dick and squeezed and pumped until they both knew he spilled every last drop of semen. "You're mine brother, always mine!" as he pulled himself off and pulled up his leather pants and put his jacket back on, he watched his brother wiggle in comfort, lying belly faced down in his own release, with a sweet expression on his face.

The first time was always going to be the sweetest; Fettel was going to have him again, he made sure of that as he took a chunk out of his brother, they were one, never apart, never alone.

**::**

**E/N: That was the last of the fic but don't worry there will be more little fics of the two brothers! I hope you enjoyed it see you later!**


End file.
